Christmas Nightmare
by Naxie
Summary: After a long day of shopping and the girl's of the BAU return to JJ's house, three men show up and hold the ladies hostage.. and it can only get worse from there when a certain person from the past returns. . I'm sorry if the summary stinks! I hope you check it out and enjoy. It's only M rated because I don't know what future chapters will be! (:


**December 13, 2014 **

Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jereau, and Emily Prentiss all sat on the living room couch at JJ's house. They were waiting for the men of the BAU to arrive for their group date night. Penelope sat with her head resting on the back of the couch, just staring at the ceiling. JJ sat with her elbows resting on her legs and her head in her hands. Emily was siting in a similar position, except she was rubbing her temples with her hands. They didn't know why this happened to them, but it did. They didn't know who it was, but there was no question between Spencer, Aaron and Derek, they would find out. And, they didn't even want to begin to think about what would happen to the men once their boyfriends found out. None of them worried about the mess that was suppose to be JJ's living room.

It had been a long day. The girls had woken up early that morning to meet up for breakfast and some Christmas shopping. They also had started planning Henry's birthday party. It was the first birthday he would be celebrating without Will and she wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible, so the ladies were pulling all the stops. After eating lunch, they all headed back to JJ's house to start wrapping Christmas presents. They walked into the house and headed straight to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and set the presents down on the table. While pouring a cup of coffee, three men came up and grabbed them from behind. They instantly started to fight them off, but they were just too strong. The men had dragged them into the living room, gagged them and tied them to the banisters of her stairs. The ladies watched as two of the men completely destroyed the living room looking for anything valuable to take. One man stood in front of them holding a gun to make sure that they couldn't get untied.

Kneeling down in front of them, the man said in a voice that sent chills up and down their spines, " You are all so beautiful."

The man reached out and pushed a strand of Penelope's hair behind her ear. She instantly jerked her head away. She didn't want this man to touch her.

"What's the matter, beautiful?"

Penelope just looked at the man, fighting the tears building up behind her eyes. The man just chuckled. He loved seeing the fear in her eyes. He looked over at Emily and JJ who looked just as afraid as Penelope did.

"Oh, ladies. There's no reason to cry...yet. There's a chance we might leave you hear completely unharmed." He paused for moment, once again, taking in the fear written over the three women's faces. "But, then again, there's a very good chance that when we leave here, you won't be breathing anymore."

As hard as they tried not to, Emily, JJ and Penelope started crying. Not just out of fear of dying, but at the fear of never seeing their boyfriend's again. JJ hated the thought of Henry growing up without not just one parent, but two. They loved their jobs and they didn't want it to come to end like this. If they were working a case, it was one thing. But, they were home in Quantico. This shouldn't be happening, but it is.

"It's not here," another man spoke up.

The man that had been kneeling before them quickly stood up and faced the other person that had come into the room.

"What do you mean it isn't here?" the man's angry voice boomed.

"We looked everywhere. It's not here."

The man quickly turned back around and looked at the women tied to the banister. He kneeled back down in front of JJ and removed her gag.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" JJ asked, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Don't play stupid, you little bitch! You know exactly what I am talking about."

"No, I don't. I swear."

The man turned his eyes on Penelope and asked, "Do you know where it is?"

He didn't remove her gag so she just shook her head.

"Why are you dumb whores lying to me?!"

He quickly removed Emily's gag.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me where it is?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quietly through her tears.

"Steven! Parker! Get in here now!"

The two other men walked into the room when the man put Emily and JJ's gags back into their mouths.

"Since these ladies don't feel like talking, then we'll just have to shut them up!"

All three set of eyes widened in fears.

"Don't worry, ladies. We're not going to kill you right now. We still have plans for you. We're just going to shut you up momentarily."

With that being said, the man raised his guy and quickly brought it down to make contact with JJ's head. She was out cold. He looked at the other two as he walked out the front door. Both men raised their guns and knocked out Penelope and Emily.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Penelope was the first one to wake up. She rolled her head to the side a couple of times and let out a groan. When she went to move her arms, she realized that the rope that had her tied against the banister had been cut. She looked over at her two best friends. JJ was starting to wake up but Emily was still out.<p>

"Jayje?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Pen? Pen! Are you okay?" JJ, once she noticed her hands were free as well, quickly crawled over to Penelope. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arms and wrist are sore and I have a killer headache, but besides that's I am good. What about you?"

"Same. We need to try and wake Em up."

Both women turned their attention to Emily and gently shook her.

"Emily? C'mon Em. Wake up," Penelope gently prodded.

After a few minutes Emily finally woke up.

"What the hell? I feel like someone took a damn sledgehammer to my head"

"Not a sledgehammer, Em. Just a gun," JJ answered her.

After sitting for a few minutes they decided to get up and go to the kitchen to wipe the blood off their heads. They all checked each other over and thankfull no one needed stitches. After cleaning themselves up, they walked into the living room. And that was where they were at when the men walked in. Sitting on the couch, they heard them laughing but it soon stopped when they looked up and saw the guys standing at the entry way of JJ's living room.

The men took one glance at the living room and quickly walked over to their girlfriends.

"Baby girl, what happened?" he asked sitting beside her and taking her into her arms.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked, before she could answer.

"Yeah, we're fine. We feel like our heads are about to explode but besides that, we're all good I think," Emily answered, resting her head on Reid's chest while he rubbed her back.

"I repeat what Derek asked, what happened?" Reid asked.

"Well, when we got home from shopping we went into the kitchen to start some coffee. When we were pouring some in our cups, three men came up behind us and grabbed us, "JJ started.

"We tried to fight them off but they were too strong. They tied us to the banisters of the stairs. One man stood in there with us while the two others started looking around," Emily spoke up.

"Apparently, they couldn't find whatever it was they were looking for. When they told the man that was in there with us, he got mad. He asked us if we knew where it, whatever 'it' is, and we told him we didn't know. So, the man hit Jayje in the head with his gun and left. And, the other two did the same to me and Em."

The three women were once again crying. Between the pain in their heads and retelling the events of the day, they couldn't help it.

"The first man, said before he left, that he wasn't going to kill us yet. But, he did say..." Penelope paused for a moment. "Wait, I don't remember what he said.

"Something along the line of having more plans for us or something like that, "Emily said, rubbing her temples once again.

Aaron, Spencer and Derek all looked at each other and then quickly looked back at their girlfriends.

"Were they wearing any masks?" asked Reid.

"Only one of them was wearing a mask, boss man."

"So, if we call in a sketch expert you could probably descirbe a pretty good description of what the other two men look like?" Hotch asked and the women just nodded.

"We even know their names," Penelope spoke up. "At least, their first names."

"How do you know that, baby girl? Do you know them personally?"

"No. The man that stayed with us, the ne that wore the mask, said their names. One was named Steven, the other guy's name was Parker," JJ told Hotch.

"I'll call Rossi and get him let him know what is going on," Derek said pulling out his cell phone.

"I'll call someone to come and talk to them to draw a sketch up. Do you all think you're up for it?" Hotch asked all three of them with concern.

The women just nodded their heads. They were just so tired, but they knew they had to do this.

"Is there anything else you could tell us that might be helpful?" Reid asked once Derek and Hotch got off the phone.

"Well, the masked man, there was something familiar about him," JJ said looking at Emily and Penelope.

"Yeah, I just can't put my finger on what it is," Emily replied.

Penelope just sat there, almost as if she was daydreaming. She looked over at Emily and JJ and then all them took in a gasping breath.

"Oh my god. You don't think.." Emily said first.

"He wouldn't just show up after all this time, would he?" Emily asked.

"Why not? He almost went 10 years without killing anyone before," Penelope said.

"Do you all think you know who the masked man was?" Hotch asked.

Penelope, JJ and Emily all just bowed their heads, all worried about how Hotch was going to handle this.

"Ladies, I know it's been a rough night for you but if you have any clue to who the man was you need to tell us," Derek said gently.

Penelope looked up first and looked right at Derek, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Mama? Do you know."

"It was... it was Foyet."


End file.
